Wine Wars: Belgaard
/ 1020 |Next = Wine Wars: Vermentino Wine Wars: Coronata |Level = 37 and 39 |Previous = Wine Wars: The Deus in the Machina Wine Wars: Consorting |Enemies = Endrega workers Endrega drone Endrega warrior Giant centipedes Slyzard Bandits |Region = Sansretour Valley Caroberta Woods}} Wine Wars: Belgaard is a secondary quest in the . It consists of two parts. Walkthrough First Part For the first part of the quest, simply make your way to Plegmund's Bridge, where Liam and Matilda are arguing over who gets Belgaard Vineyard. Once you approach them, it'll automatically go into a small cutscene before Liam asks you to help him out. If agreed to, he will then give the quest Wine Wars: Coronata. Afterwards, Matilda gets your attention and asks you to help her out as well. If you agree to help her, she'll give Wine Wars: Vermentino. Second Part Regardless if you did Wine Wars: The Deus in the Machina and who you helped (or didn't), you'll be asked if you can help out further with Belgaard. If you agree, 5 more tasks are given. The first one is nearby, in the fields. Some endrega have infested this part, so take them out and destroy the nest. You can also loot Thierry Pires' journal from one of the bodies if you wish, though it's not needed for anything. The second task is to the west of Gélenser Farm. Here, two giant centipedes have taken residence. Once taken care of, loot the body for the letter to Gregory Pyxide. The third task will depend if you want to backtrack. If you don't want to, instead set towards Termes Palace Ruins, which is east of the last location. Just north-northeast of these ruins you need to rescue Belgaard's blacksmith who will then give you to option to go back with him to Belgaard, but you can stay with no repercussions. The fourth task is a monster nest northeast of Tesham Mutna Ruins where two more giant centipedes are. Kill them and destroy their nest. There's a body nearby with a List bearing Belgaard's seal. The final task is an abandoned site, Tilly Field, southeast of Hortense Vineyard with a lone slyzard. Once it's dead, time will pass like a normal abandoned site. Afterwards, you can loot one of the bodies in the cart for a letter bearing Castel Ravello's seal. Once done, make your way back to Belgaard Vineyard to turn in the quest. If you ended Liam and Matilda's feuding, they will ask for you to visit later as they have a surprise for you. Return in 3 days and they'll reveal they've created a new wine and want you to have the honor of naming it. You can choose between Geralt of Rivia, White Wolf, or Butcher of Blaviken. The first two have the same stats, but the last one lasts 5 seconds longer, giving better regeneration. Journal entry First Part :Perusing a notice board in Toussaint, Geralt found the appeal of a ducal clerk. The clerk was seeking all manner of vagabonds, knights errant and mercenaries. The posting did not seem to be an offer of witcher's work, even so Geralt decided to learn more about this mystery job. :The clerk needed assistance. He was to find a new owner and steward for the Belgaard Vineyard, which at the time remained the property of the duchy. The owners of two other vineyards were competing for control of Belgaard. They were Matilda Vermentino and Liam de Coronata. Second Part :Only if Geralt goes to the Vineyard by himself: ::Geralt had become deeply involved in the matter of the Belgaard Vineyard's transfer to a new owner. So when the ducal clerk asked him for yet another favor, he could hardly refuse and promised to visit the estate that was said to produce exceptional wine... :Belgaard had been the jewel of Toussaint's crown of vineyards. Yet since the death of its owner, Count Crespi, it had fallen on hard times. The ducal clerk had been tasked with finding a new steward, but only one who stood to restore Belgaard's reputation and fame. '' :'If Geralt helps...' ::...'Liam:' :::''Upon arriving, Geralt saw at once that he would have much to do here, too. The vineyard was in serious trouble. Liam promptly promised a bulbous purse, so the witcher once again agreed to help. :::Naturally, the witcher rose to the challenge. But would you ever expect anything less? He rid Belgaard of its problems and the vineyard could shine once more. Pleased with the developments, the ducal clerk could now hand the title to the vineyard to the ambitious Liam, who in turn rewarded the witcher generously. Our hero thus set off on his Path, pleased with himself for a job well done. ::...Matilda: ::: Whether she liked it or not, Matilda Vermentino was once again forced to ask the witcher for help... :::Naturally, the witcher rose to the challenge. But would you ever expect anything less? He rid Belgaard of its problems and the vineyard could shine once more. Pleased with the developments, the ducal clerk could now hand the title to the vineyard to the ambitious Matilda, who in turn rewarded the witcher generously. Our hero thus set off on his Path, pleased with himself for a job well done. ::...both but didn't complete Wine Wars: The Deus in the Machina: :::The inspection yielded one conclusion - Liam de Coronata's and Matilda Vermentino's newly formed consortium faced quite the challenge. and the witcher once again had much to do... :::Naturally, the witcher rose to the challenge. But would you ever expect anything less? He did Liam and Matilda a vast favor, yet this did little to mend their tenuous relationship. Belgaard's new co-owners remained aloof towards one another. The witcher could only hope that their working side by side would in time foster greater trust. ::...both and ended the feud between Liam and Matilda: :::The inspection yielded only one conclusion - Liam de Coronata's and Matilda Vermentino's newly formed consortium faced quite the challenge. And the witcher once again had much to do... :::Thanks to the witcher, the Belgaard Vineyard could shine once more. Relations between Liam and Matilda were also improving, the two young co-owners now clearly fond of one another. After paying the witcher a generous reward, they asked him to look in on them in a while, promising a surprise... :::This tale had begun with wine and vineyards, and it was with wine in a vineyard that it came to an end. The wine in question had been made with Geralt in mind. It was final proof of Matilda Vermentino's and Liam de Coronata's gratitude. For the witcher had not only helped them grow their enterprise, he had also caused them to realize they had feelings for one another - feelings that now sprouted and bloomed. Quite the matchmaker Geralt proved to be. Who could've known? Objectives * Go to the place where the auction will be held. * Go to Belgaard. * Solve all of Belgaard vineyard's problems. 0/5 If Geralt only helped Liam: * Go see Liam. If Geralt only helped Matilda: * Go see Matilda. If Geralt helped both but didn't complete Deus in the Machina: * Go see Liam and Matilda. If Geralt ended their feud: * Go see Liam and Matilda. 150 * Wait 3 days, then go see Liam and Matilda. * Go see Liam and Matilda. Notes * Right after you finish the second part, Belgaard's banner will change to reflect its new owner(s). * If you wish to end the feud, iCategory:Blood and Wine questst's vital to do Wine Wars: The Deus in the Machina before turning in Liam's or Matilda's quest and mentioning you know who was behind the sabotage of both vineyards.